The invention relates to a piston rod-less linear drive comprising an elongated housing defining a receiving space for a drive part able to be moved in the longitudinal direction of the housing, such drive part being kinematically coupled by way of a entraining member, extending through a longitudinal slot in the housing, with a guide slide, which runs in the longitudinal direction of the housing on a linear guide attached to the housing.